The present invention relates to water valves and more particularly to a water valve which is programmable to operate within a preselected time interval within 24 hours.
Present apparatus for lawn watering and sprinkling is quite wasteful of water because human intervention is required to supervise the period of time in which watering takes place. Furthermore, the risk that a lawn will brown in hot weather if not watered daily or at least on alternate days has been a source of great inconvenience to homeowners requiring them to be at home to do the watering.
Also it is known that the most efficient use of water is made when a lawn is watered near dusk, rather than during the sunlit hours when th water evaporates quickly. Because of problems in scheduling the homeowner's time, lawns are often watered at improper times leading to further wasting of water.